


afterthought

by laceylouis



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 16 yr. old luke, Awkward!Luke, First Kisses, M/M, luke is curious, shortshortshort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceylouis/pseuds/laceylouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a very short drabble of<br/>how luke and ashton's first kiss went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	afterthought

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically a filler since i deleted that fic (( BTW: I ONLY DID SO BECAUSE I DIDNT FEEL LIKE DOING CHAPTERS SO ITS BASICALLY A REALLY LONG ONE SHOT THAT IS ALREADY AT 10K WORDS SO EEK CANT WAIT ))  
> anyways! here's how lashton's first kiss went down.

luke isn't even sure if ashton wants to do this, whatever  _this_ may be. 

but ashton is sitting across from him on luke's bed with his legs crossed and a hopeful smile grinning at luke. so, maybe ashton does want to. 

luke's head is spinning, and his heart is racing at an unexplainable speed that he can hear his blood pumping in his ears. luke shuffles closer, so his legs bump against ashton's, and he takes a deep breath. 

"i – you don't have to if you don't want to," says luke, not daring to look ashton in the eyes. ashton snorts, a low giggle escaping, and he reaches forward, grabbing luke's face gently. 

he makes luke look up, fingers placed delicately underneath luke's chin, and he leans forward. their eyes meet, and luke can see how ashton looks tense yet relaxed all at once. luke aches for that feeling. luke's stomach starts to churn extremely quickly, and he feels his toes curl into his calf, he's so nervous. 

"i'll only stop if you tell me to." 

and they're kissing. sort of. ashton is pressing his lips against luke softly, like he's trying not to scare luke off. luke suddenly feels light-headed, and he's tense, pilant. 

ashton pulls back just a bit, because luke feels his lips start to seal away, but luke jumps forward, breathing deep through his nose as he curls his hand into ashton's hair. 

luke nudges his lips on ashton's, and ashton slides his hand around the cup luke's face, tilting his head. the kiss deepens, and luke feels so light and feathery as ashton pushes with want. his lips are extremely soft and warm and comforting, it messes with luke's head. 

he's not the best of kissers, he knows, but at least he's trying. or doing something right because ashton whimpers when luke does  _something._ he doesn't necessarily know what he did, but his tongue is suddenly touching ashton's and it becomes too much. 

luke pushes ashton back, hand pressing at his shoulder. luke gasps, a tiny choked sound, and he can't open his eyes. 

he doesn't want to, doesn't want to face ashton or anything because he enjoyed that far too much it's scaring him. luke's lips are tingling, a fizzy sensation of ashton's impression, and luke grips ashton's shoulder tightly. 

"luke?" 

"hm?" 

"can we kiss again?" 

luke opens his eyes, slowly, and he sees ashton's flushed cheeks and swollen lips. it takes luke a minute to register how wrecked ashton looks, all choppy breaths and gasped laughs. 

luke nods, closing his eyes again and leaning in. he hits ashton's forehead against his own, and they start laughing. luke is laughing and so is ashton and the tense, thick air around them seems to clear. 

"s-sorry, i'm not very good at this," mumbles luke, tipping his head forward so he's resting his forehead on ashton's. 

ashton's eyes, from this close, look dark, the color blown, and luke can't believe ashton let him do just what they had down. 

"you're fine–i mean, practice makes perfect, yeah?" replies ashton, voice nothing but a delicate whisper. 

luke nods, the action knocking their foreheads together again. luke groans in frustration and pulls back, closing his eyes. 

he sits with his hands in his lap, then feels ashton come closer. his breath, smelling vaguely of rocky road ice cream, hits luke's lips. 

"let me teach you," he says. 

––– 

 


End file.
